Rosalina Claire Layton
by Il Cielo Piove delle Stelle
Summary: When Tamaki's cousin is mysteriously murdered, Mr. Suoh immediately goes to Rosalina Claire Layton, the daughter of Puzzle Solving father Hershel and mother Claire Layton. Can she solve the mystery and keep everyone alive in the process?


**This is a crossover with Ouran High School Host Club and Professor Layton. Rosalina Claire Layton is my OC- she isn't the ACTUAL daughter of Layton and Claire. Layton and Claire didn't have a daughter because Claire blew Layton off! T-T Poor Layton! **

**Anyway, even if you dont know what Professor Layton is, don't worry- I think you can just figure it out on the way. **

_

* * *

_

Rosaline Claire Layton,

_I have heard of you're serviaces from a close friend of mine. He lived in London for a small amount of time, and it appears he had heard of you. Judging by the tone he used when telling me about you, you are a respectible figure. He told me you were intellectual- cynical, if you will. Recent events have proven I need you're assistance. _

_You see, my nephew, Sterling Hayashi, has recently been brutally murdered. It pains me as I write this, but indeed, I need you to assist me by helping me find the culprit and solving this puzzle. _

_If you would respond to this letter as quickly as possible, I would be most greatful. _

_Sincerely, _

_Mr. Yuzuru Suoh _

_

* * *

_

Dear Mr. Suoh,

_I have to admit- I'm quite pleased you requested me. I've been booked up until my last case went up in flames when the two witnesses went missing. That wasn't very welcome in the buisness world. I haven't been busy, so I'll be glad to come to Japan and help you. But may I remind you- do not act calm about a murder, especially not one that involves your own family member. Before you know it people will be calling you fanatical, criminal, even. This may come as a shock to you, but you are a suspect as well in this case. Once I get there we will sort this entire mess out, but I believe reminding you not to get carried away is no crime. _

_On that note, my tea is ready. Good day to you,_

_Rosaline Claire Layton _

_P.S_

_Call me Rosa._

_

* * *

_

Rosa Layton,

_I am... simply speechless. I know it sounds absurd, but would you tell me what cases you've dealt with? It would help me label the type of person you are, and how much experience you've had. Please, Rosa, it would calm my fragile heart. _

_I hear what you're saying, and I have no objections to being a suspect. I did not kill my own nephew, so even if I am labeled suspect, I will not be sent to jail, because I am innocent. _

_Now, this might be a touchy topic, and I don't want to strike a nerve, but may you inform me about you're parents? I heard they passed away –long before now, but nontheless, if you need any assistance or help, I will provide anything that will prove it easier to solve this murder. _

_Mr. Suoh _

_

* * *

_

Dear Mr. Suoh,

_I believe if you are reading this, you've noticed by now that another piece of paper is attatched to this one. That, Mr. Suoh, is my resume. It is my first resume, actually, and I was up all night typing it up, so I hope you find it helpful. It consists of my name (though I don't see how that will help, you already know), my recent education, my experiances, my relations, and my plans. I hope that helps a great amount. _

_I hear you have a son. Actually, I researched it. I don't feel comfertable solving someone's puzzle if I don't know a good amount about them. Tamaki Suoh- nice name. I hope you know you're son will also be a suspect. As will any servant or maid in you're household. Anyone who was even in you're home the day of the murder is a suspect. That is how serious this is. Any of you're son's friends, also. _

_My parents... I do not feel comfertable talking about such great beings over letter. Nor phone. When I arrive in Japan, it will be a Saturday, so you and I will have all day to discuss the matter. My parents, I assure you, were great people- remembered by every human they ever interacted with. Oh- and with any machine they'd ever met, too. But that story is a secret! _

_I must be off to pack- my flight leaves soon. Once I get to Japan, I expect a few things. _

_You're son, you're son's friends, you, any maid or servant, and you're mother in the household when I arrive. _

_A room with books- lots of them- and a nice, comfy chair to curl up in while reading. I also need my room to have a view of you're front yard. _

_A spot of tea waiting when I arrive. _

_Thank you, Mr. Suoh, for you're request, and I hope to see you soon._

_Rosa Claire Layton _

* * *

A slim hand reached up to adjust the top hat on young Rosalina Claire Layton's head. She wore a brown trenchcoat, an orange blouse, and brown dress pants. The spitting image of her father, Hershel Layton. Her long, light brown hair flowed wavily down her back and stopped with a gentle curl. Her kind, brown eyes took everything in as she walked through the Japan airport.

As she got into the parking lot, she met the sight of a long, inky limo. Her lips twitched up into a kind smile and she opened the door to the limo before the driver was able to get out and open it for her. She sat in the back quietly, not making a sound to distract the driver from his job. When they arrived at a big, flamboyant mansion, Rosa stepped out, thanked the driver, and adjusted her hat. She walked up to the front door –which was ten times bigger than her, mind you- and rang the door bell. The house must have been big, beause the ring echoed and reached Rosa's ears. She waited patiently for the door to open, and when it did, she smiled politely at the caramel haired man who answered, looking flustered.

"Ah, Rosa Layton?" He smiled gently, his eyes nervously focusing on the two suitcases by her sides. He thought flusteredly, _the maids didn't help her carry her bags? I'm going to have to talk to them about that..._

"Mr. Suoh, I presume," Rosa greeted him kindly.

"May I get someone to take care of those for you?" He gestured to Rosa's bags, but before he could turn and call for a maid, Rosa shook her head.

"They're no bother," She supplied, smiling. "Really." Her eyes shot to the scene behind Mr. Suoh, to his house, and she sighed. "May I come in, Mr. Souh?"

Mr. Souh jumped back from the door and gestured for her to come in. She gracefully sauntered in, looking around in wonder. "You're home is so..."

Mr. Souh expected her to say beautiful or wonderful or fantastic, but she looked him in the eyes and grimaced.

"It's so very large!" She exclaimed. "How do you find you're way around it?"

Mr. Suoh chuckled. "I've gotten used to it, m'dear. Would you like to come meet the rest?"

"Gladly," Rosa repied, setting her suitcases by the grand staircase and following her client into a big, main living room. She smiled, once again wondering how much this house resembled a maze.

Rosa looked toward the people in the room. Lined against the back wall were male and female workers –the maids, Rosa figured- looking interestedly at Rosa. Six handsome young men were seated on the large couch, looking at Rosa curiously. The blonde one had a resemblance to Mr. Suoh, and Rosa concluded he was Mr. Suoh's son. A girl sat on a chair near the couch, also looking at Rosa in awe, making the girl's wide brown eyes seem to glitter. An old woman with a sour look on her face stepped forward, looking angry. The blond boy looked at Rosa sympathetically, knowing his grandmother would get angry at Rosa.

"It sickens me," The Grandmother spat. "That I am being considered a suspect in my own grandson's murder. It is preposterous."

Rosa stared at her evenly. "I cannot say I'm not surprised that _someone _would take offense to being a suspect in this crime. It's simply how this works, though. You respect the law, I can be sure, so I do not think you'll do anything rash. I assure you, solving this wont take long." Rosa smiled softly, looking around the room, at the servants, at the grandmother, at the host club, and at Mr. Suoh. "I already have a few ideas of you're grandson's murderer's identity."

Tamaki's grandmother scoffed, pushing Rosa aside roughly and going up the main staircase. Rosa watched her go with sadness tugging at her heart. Denying hurt wasn't healthy for her emotions. Rosa turned back to the group and smiled expectantly.

"Introductions...?" Rosa turned to Mr. Suoh and he nodded at his son.

His son stood and sauntered over to Rosa, taking her hand gently. "I am Tamaki Suoh. Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Rosa smiled wider as confusion swam through his eyes.

One by one the group introduced themselves, and Rosa replayed their names in her head.

_Ootori Kyouya, Hiitachin Hikaru, Hiitachin Kaoru, Fujoka Haruhi, Mitsukuni (Hunny) Haninozuka, Takashi (Mori) Morinozuka, and Suoh Tamaki. _

"Pleasure to meet you all," Rosa smiled. Then she remembered something. "Ah! Mr. Suoh?"

Yuzuru turned to her and raised his eyebrows. "Hm?"

"May I have that tea I requested?"

Mr. Suoh looked like he was going to laugh in relief. He thought it was going to be something important and useful, but this girl didn't cease to surprise him. "Of course, Ms. Layton."

Rosa sighed. "I told you- call me Rosa."

Mr. Suoh smiled and nodded. "Of course, Rosa." With that he left the room. After he left, the Hiitachin twins bombarded Rosa with questions.

"Aren't you a bit young to be solving murder cases and such?" They asked simultaniously.

Rosa shrugged. "Puzzles are my hobby. Every puzzle has an answer, my father used to say. He was a famous puzzle solver- oh, the mysteries him and his group solved! Oh- speaking of that, I'm expecting two people to come and see me here. They might know something about this murder. Something that will help emmensely."

"But... you're just a teenager –like us- and you're dealing with murders and crimes!" Kaoru gasped.

Hikaru nodded vigerously. "You can't just do puzzles! That isn't very kid-like."

"Kids should do things that they like, right? Things that make them happy and interested." Rosa smiled at the twins when they nodded. "Solving things for others and making other happy makes me happy. Its only fair, right?"

The twins were speechless.

Rosa smiled as Mr. Suoh returned, handing her a teacup filled with herbal tea. "Mm, thank you very much."

"Why is it, may I ask, that you like tea so much?" Mr. Suoh chuckled as Rosa sipped her tea blissfully.

Rosa shrugged. "Tea is healthy and always a good treat. It also helps me concentrate." Rosa giggled, remembering how Flora, the Daughter of St. Mystere's Baron, told her Layton always sipped tea and always asked for a spot of tea. Her heart warmed at the thought of her fantastic father.

"Well," Rosa turned to Mr. Suoh and yawned. "I've had a long day -also counting back in London- and just wish to nap for maybe an hour or so. Is that alright?"

Mr. Suoh nodded and led Rosa up to her room. Everyone else stared after them curiously. Rosa sure was unique.


End file.
